dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
City Watch Officers
City Watch Officers are elite police and protectors of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, and of other important aristocrats. They carry a sword and a pistol with them, and act as leaders to the rest of the City Watch, as well as functioning as detective inspectors. They are loyal, disciplined and courageous, and never flee from battle except to raise the alarm. Officers are well trained and competent in swordsmanship and marksmanship. They prefer to fight at a distance, but can easily charge Corvo and use their swords. They are capable of blindingly fast attacks that can catch an unwary opponent easily. Even a few officers are enough to take down an unprepared enemy easily. While engaging in combat, be careful not to be shot by surrounding Officers, as this does not only cause damage, but also interrupts Corvo's attacks and blocking. Quotes *''"I'll feed your heart to the hounds!"'' *''"I need more men!"'' *''"Guards! To me!"'' *''"Firing!"'' *''"Clear the line!"'' *''"Things are bad. Do you think the City could get any worse?"'' *''"Shall we gather for whiskey and cigars tonight?"'' *''"A promotion for the man who kills this one!"'' *''"Think you'll get your own squad after what happened last night?"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"I'll write to her again. She has to see reason."'' Notes *Officers show an understanding of tactics in battle, often going around an embattled opponent and attacking from behind. *When using their pistols, Officers will take a short pause to aim before they fire. Corvo can use this brief period of time to attack them and to disrupt their action. However, they may dodge Corvo's strikes, and after two dodges they will kick Corvo away. *Various types of Officer exist, usually differentiated by the color of their uniforms. In the Golden Cat, Officers can be seen wearing variant red or sky blue coats. However, their attacks and abilities are just the same as those of any other officer, and it is possible that these particular types are specifically assigned to guard the aristocracy. *It is not recommended to attempt a headshot when shooting at them, as their helmets can protect them from any projectile, unless the shot strikes them directly in the face. Thus, a sleep dart to the body is the quickest and most reliable way of disabling them from a great distance. *Corvo can take advantage of their guns by lining up enemies in front of Officers (narrow corridors work well for example). Often shots fired by the Officer will hit other guards, causing them significant damage. Trivia *Known ranks for Officers are Lieutenants, Captains, and Generals. It is unknown whether or not they have Colonels and Majors *Though they only wear a coat and tunic as body armor, they can take more damage than the lightly armored Guards *An example of an Officer using his power can be found in The Royal Physician, when an Officer orders four guards to 'Spread out' *Officers are much more civil than lower guards; the conversation among them is moderately polite, showing that they are often friends with their fellows *Despite their neutrality, angered guards in the Boyle party will kick Corvo away if they have seen him stealing, but will not take further action unless attacked *Officers may try and play a piano if there is one near them *Officers' helmets appear to be designed from a mixture of old-fashioned London police helmets and the spiked helmets from Europe known as pickelhauben *Officers are also known to leave their posts to urinate while on patrol, including off of Kingsparrow Lighthouse, though they do this less often than their lower-ranking counterparts *In the mission Eminent Domain an Officer and a Lower Guard can be heard discussing how they plan to evict a family in the Legal District by going through the back door of their mansion *General Tobias and General Turnbull use the same model for City Watch Officers, except that they have the red coats of the Dunwall Military Gallery Elite_Guard.jpg|Promotional artwork of a City Watch Officer. 205100_screenshots_2013-05-18_00002.jpeg|The sky blue-coated noble Officers Dishonored 13 by ced66-d5hohyr.jpg|Officer Render city watch officer3.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer on the streets. city watch officer5.png|Daud stabs a City Watch Officer. city watch officer9.png|A City Watch Officer yells. city watch officer8.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer by the water. city watch officer7.png|Daud slashes at a City Watch Officer. city watch officer6.png|Daud sneaks up behind a City Watch Officer. city watch officer90.png|Dead City Watch Officer/Thalia Timsh's bodyguard in a light blue coat. Infected Officer.jpg|Corvo shooting a plague infected officer. city watch officer92.png|Daud fights a helmeted City Watch Officer in the home of Arnold Timsh. city watch officer93.png|Daud fights a City Watch Officer wearing the noble bodyguard uniform city watch officer94.png|A City Watch noble bodyguard Officer fights Daud city watch officer02.png|A City Watch Officer Shoots at Corvo. city watch officer03.png|A City Watch Officer (center) runs after Corvo. city watch officer01.png|A hostile City Watch Officer. city watch officer04.png|A City Watch Officer runs from an explosion. 205100_screenshots_2013-07-17_00004.jpeg|An Officer trying to play a piano Category:Enemies Category:City Watch